<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As in Hell by Ivychankasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460315">As in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi'>Ivychankasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omegaverse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forzado a casarse con Ulysses, un vicioso alfa, omega Tim camina al altar, odiando a sus padres, a su gente, y a su cuerpo. Todos ellos lo condenaron a esto.</p>
<p>Aunque, tal vez, a alguien le gustaría decir algunas palabras acerca de este matrimonio.</p>
<p>Ra'sTim. One-Shot. Omegaverse. Medieval AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ra'sTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460144">As in Hell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi">Ivychankasumi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para el prompt de "Matrimonio Forzado" de la Ra'sTim Week~ </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras entraba al salón principal de este, su castillo, Tim fue recibido por los aplausos de los que eran su gente. </p>
<p>En esta ocasión, a diferencia de su usual recatado modo de vestir, llevaba un traje especial. Una capa de ropa negra debajo, y encima, una túnica verde que le llegaba casi por las rodillas. Tenía detalles plateados alrededor de sus hombros, su pecho y sus mangas. La habían decorado con un cinturón que enmarcaba su delgado cuerpo. Traía un manto de color blanco con dorado por encima de sus hombros. La sencilla pero bella corona de flores blancas y rosas resaltaban su cabello, y sus ojos azules, que a pesar de todo, seguían observando al frente. </p>
<p>Mientras caminaba hacia sus padres, sentados dos escalones arriba de todos al fondo de la habitación, paseó un poco la mirada a su alrededor. Conocía la mayoría de los escudos que veía hoy, pero sólo por libros. Nunca vio tanta gente interesada en él. La mitad de los invitados eran de sus tierras, y la otra mitad, extraños que no dejaban de analizarlo.</p>
<p>Tim finalmente llegó ante sus padres, que se levantaron de su asiento para sonreírle, posar una mano en su hombro, y hacerlo voltear para que las personas dieran otra ronda de aplausos. No iba a pretender que estaba feliz, porque odiaba profundamente a todos los que por primera vez lo observaban con tanta alegría.</p>
<p>Alguien más llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa autosuficiente que le provocaba golpearlo justo en el medio de su rostro. Ese sujeto tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. A pesar de toda la ira dentro de él, Tim simplemente lo vio aburrido, sin quejarse el fuerte tirón con el que lo llevaba a una mesa justo debajo de los escalones que los separaban de sus padres.</p>
<p>Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong era su nombre. Era un alfa rubio, de cuerpo bien formado y sonrisa que parecía querer trasmitirle a todos a su alrededor que debían de obedecerlo. Tenía un buen apellido, pero un pésimo nombre. Era un gran guerrero, pero todos sabían que no había honor en sus acciones. Todos los hombres que lo seguían tenían códigos parecidos. Tim lo odiaba desde que eran niños.</p>
<p>Su casa tenía pocas tierras, aunque habían estado ganando poder gracias a lo bélico que se comportaba Ulysses al despojar a otros de lo que él afirmaba siempre le perteneció a la casa Armstrong. </p>
<p>– Te ves hermoso. ¿Te arreglaste tanto para nuestra boda? – seguía apretando su mano con mucha fuerza, tratando de controlarlo, pero Tim no se dejaba intimidar. </p>
<p>– Honestamente, hubiera preferido que fuera con tu hermano. – esa respuesta no le gustó en lo absoluto. Lo vio en sus ojos. </p>
<p>– Jah. – Pero rió, fanfarroneando. – ¿Con ese bastardo? Ni siquiera tú mereces tan poco, Tim. – Se burló, soltándolo al fin para tomar su copa y dar un largo trago de vino.</p>
<p>Tim permaneció en su lugar, suspirando. Este era un matrimonio arreglado y no podía ser más notorio en su rostro. Los Drake no eran la casa más grande ni la más poderosa, pero tenía buenos hombres, buenas tierras y mucho que ofrecer. Tim había estudiado cada libro que pudo tener en sus manos, y práctico cada arte que sus padres le permitieron. Siempre fue bueno con la espada y con la defensa personal. Tim soñaba con cambiar las cosas par darle una vida justa a todos lo habitantes en sus tierras. Aún así, era un Omega, y nadie en su reino veía más allá de eso. </p>
<p>No nació para liderar. Nació para engendrar a un heredero fuerte de un buen guerrero.</p>
<p>No mentía al decir que prefería que esta boda fuera con Loonie, el medio hermano de Ulysses. Era un hombre inteligente, con ideas extrañas, pero con el que podía sostener largas conversaciones de casi cualquier tema. Pero era un bastardo que no heredaría ninguna tierra, y un beta. No era bien visto que un Omega de linaje como él fuera desposado por cualquiera. </p>
<p>Sabía que lo hacían por temor a la tensión que infringían otros clanes y familias a los alrededor de sus tierras, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Ulysses? ¿Por qué él? </p>
<p>Él hubiera hecho una buena estrategia. Él pudo haber protegido a todos, sin necesidad de darle el mando a alguien tan nefasto, egoísta y violento. </p>
<p>Pero nadie lo escuchaba. No importa cuánto haya protestado por este matrimonio, todos sólo le daban una palmada y le recordaban que este era el único sacrificio que tenía que hacer por la casa Drake. No tenía que preocuparse por nada más, decían. Hacían sentir a Tim solamente como un útero. Alguien que podían mirar encima del hombro porque sólo debía ser lindo y tener cachorros. Aún si era capaz de más, no debía hacer más. </p>
<p>Lo único que había en su futuro eran hijos y el maltrato de Ulysses. Porque para ese salvaje, sólo existía el lenguaje de la violencia. Esta unión sólo era una estrategia más para obtener todo el poder que podía. </p>
<p>El sacerdote seguía recitando los ritos detrás de ambos. Cada palabra lo acercaba a un futuro de que le gustaría escapar. Pero no le daba el placer a nadie de que vieran su dolor. Alzaba el rostro, orgulloso de saber quién era, y lo que realmente merecía. </p>
<p>– Sonríe, amado mío. – Le susurró Ulysses, antes de volver a ponerse de pie, pues la ceremonia se acercaba a su clímax.</p>
<p>Los ayudantes del sacerdote habían colocado una mesa pequeña y redonda al centro del salón. Ahí habían tres diferentes botellas con la que se preparaba el vino nupcial. El sacerdote iba colocando las cantidades mientras les recordaba a los presentes las promesas que los dioses pedían y otorgaban ante el matrimonio. La devoción y la entrega que este significaba para sus involucrados. </p>
<p>De pie frente a él y ante la expectación de los presentes, el padre alzó la copa de plata y la bajó para ponerla al centro de la mesa.</p>
<p>– Con esta unión, dos casas y dos corazones se unen para honrar lo que sus antepasados han construido y lo que los dioses nos han prometido. Con esta copa, afirman la promesa de permanecer unidos en la salud y en la enfermedad, enfrentar juntos las adversidades que el futuro les depare, y promete la fe incondicional el uno en el otro. –</p>
<p>El sacerdote hizo un ademán. Tim tomó un brazalete grueso de oro que le colocó a Ulysses en la muñeca, para después tomar la copa y acercarla a su rostro, dándole de beber un sorbo. </p>
<p>Ulysses bebió, aún sonriéndole, triunfante. Tomó un brazalete más delgado de bronce con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas y tomó la muñeca de Tim para poder colocárselo, quisiera o no lo quisiera. Pero se vio interrumpido.</p>
<p>Todo el salón volteó a ver las puertas, que se abrieron una vez más para ver entrar a un soldado agitado, con una flecha en el hombro y que sostenía el costado de su pecho, donde parecía también haber sangrado.</p>
<p>– ¡Mis señores! – gritó en desesperación el hombre.. – ¡Nos están atacando!– </p>
<p>– ¿¡Qué!? – Jack Drake se levantó de su lugar, completamente sorprendido. Su hogar era un lugar pacifico, siempre lo fue. – ¿Quién? ¿Quién nos ataca? – </p>
<p>– Es-- – El hombre no pudo hablar más, pues una espada lo había atravesado por completo en el medio de su pecho. Fue rápido. Pronto cayó al suelo mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.</p>
<p>Por la puerta entraban hombres ataviados en telas y armaduras completamente negras. Tan sólo había color en las capuchas verdes que cubrían casi por completos sus rostros y en los mangos dorados de sus espadas. Detrás de ellos, podían escucharse gritos de lo que probablemente eran las defensas del castillo. </p>
<p>Los nobles, no muy acostumbrados a este tipo de escenario, comenzaron a gritar y agitarse, buscando un lugar por donde escapar, pero ese era el problema con este salón. Esa era la única entrada. </p>
<p>Una docena de los hombres de Ulysses se levantaron en armas, con gritos de guerra salvaje. Espadas y hachas fueron inútiles para herir a los invasores, que eran mucho más hábiles y crecían a cada minuto en número. Los Drake observaron desde sus lugar mientras cada hombre era derribado y no parecía que llegara ayuda.</p>
<p>Varias copas cayeron al suelo, manchándolo de vino, que se mezclaba con la sangre de los hombres que, si pudieron conectar algún golpe, fue inútil, pues de todos modos terminaron apuñalados en el pecho o ahogándose con su propia sangre luego de un corte en el cuello.</p>
<p>Ante tal festival de muerte, el salón quedó en silencio. Los cobardes habían dejado abajo las espadas, y unos cuantos más no eran tan estúpidos como para pelear una batalla que obviamente estaba perdida.</p>
<p>– ¿¡Qué significa esto!? – Tim se encogió levemente en sorpresa a los gritos de Ulysses. – ¿¡Qué es este atrevimiento!?– A nadie le gustaba ver a sus aliados muertos o rindiéndose. </p>
<p>Tim no dijo nada, observó como aquellos hombres encapuchados volvían a lo que parecía ser una formación cerca de la puerta, amenazando a los presentes y abriendo un camino. No pronunciaban palabra alguna, pero parecían inamovibles.</p>
<p>– Jack, ¡Haz algo! – Pidió su madre asustada, aferrándose al brazo de su esposo. Pero este tampoco sabía qué hacer. Los guardias a su lado sólo alzaban sus espadas previniendo que alguno de esos misteriosos guerreros quisiera acercarse a sus señores.</p>
<p>– ¡Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi fiesta! ¡El día de mi boda! – Ulysses hacia toda una pataleta. Empujó a Tim hacia el padre y caminó hasta arrancarle una espada del pecho a uno de los cadáveres. – ¡Hablen o les arrancaré la maldita cabeza a cada uno de ustedes! –</p>
<p>Pero ninguno de ellos cayó en provocación. Permanecieron con la espada lista y una mano en el pecho. A ninguno de ellos parecía importarle los gritos de Ulysses y el miedo del resto de los presentes.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando, a través de aquella abertura que habían hecho en su formación, llegó el verdadero intruso. No había una invitación para él a este castillo desde hace mucho tiempo, y aún así, había aparecido a la boda, anunciándose de la manera más violenta posible.</p>
<p>Aquel hombre ya entrado en sus años, con una que otra cana en sus sienes, tenía un traje de dos piezas de color verde oscuro, pero era casi cubierto por completo por una enorme abrigo color negro, con hermosos detalles de oro desde el cuello, los bordes y el final de las mangas cortas. Observaba el escenario que había creado, aburrido, resonando a cada paso la espada que colgaba en su cintura.</p>
<p>– Ra’s Al Ghul… – Fue el murmullo lleno de odio de Ulysses. </p>
<p>– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Jack Drake, dando un paso adelante para proteger a su esposa.</p>
<p>– Nosotros no hemos interferido en su camino, tal como prometimos. – Janet sostenía su falda con una mano y a su esposo con la otra, preparada para correr aún sabiendo que no había a dónde. </p>
<p>– Y aún así, pretenden hacer una unión para ir en mi contra. – Ra’s alzó una ceja y Janet no pudo contestar, tratando de no verse tan asustada como en realidad estaba.</p>
<p>El hombre no estaba equivocado. Había llegado a estas tierras hace unos años. Se había establecido en las costas del Oriente, y había estado ganando lentamente más territorio que cualquiera, con los mismos hombres que habían llegado con él. Intentaron hacerse sus amigos, verse como un aliado, pero a Ra’s Al Ghul no le importaban ese tipo de formalidades, al parecer. Era un alfa que podía asustar a cualquiera. Agresivo, mortal, y aún así siempre tan calmado. No podías adivinar en su rostro su siguiente movimiento. </p>
<p>Ra’s miraba a ambos señores, y Ulysses se sentía profundamente ofendido por ello. ¡Él era el protagonista de este momento! ¡Él era la amenaza aquí!</p>
<p>– ¿Y qué? ¿Atacas el día de mi boda porque tienes miedo de enfrentarme en el campo?– Ra’s le devolvió la mirada. Verde. Aburrida. Ulysses respondió empuñando su espada amenazante. – ¡Ven aquí! ¡Enfrentame! ¿Tanto miedo me tienes Al Ghul?</p>
<p>Sintió entonces un largo corte a través de su espalda, desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Le hizo soltar un grito agónico. Ra’s seguía frente a él, con las manos en la espalda y sus hombres a su lado.</p>
<p>– No exactamente. – Le contestó. </p>
<p>Ulysses, de rodillas en el suelo, apretando los dientes, volteó a ver a su atacante. </p>
<p>– Es sólo que tenía que pasar por alguien. – </p>
<p>Tim sostenía una espada delgada y fina. De su hoja goteaba la sangre de Ulysses. La capa que llevaba puesta, yacía en el suelo. Ahí había ocultado su arma.</p>
<p>Janet cubría su boca, sorprendida. Jack tampoco sabía qué decir. Los presentes vieron al omega caminar calmadamente tres pasos hacia Ulysses y mirarlo con desprecio. No más maltratos, ni tirones, ni amenazas. Finalmente podía mostrar su verdadero rostro.</p>
<p>– Tú… ¡Después de todas tus quejas! – Reclamó, queriendo levantarse para golpearlo, pero recibió otro corte largo en el vientre. Volvió a caer de rodillas, apretando los dientes y cubriendo su herida. – …Lloriqueabas que no querías darle hijos a un conquistador, ¡y estas con él! – </p>
<p>Tim suspiró. Ulysses era tan buen estratega… ¿De que servía si ante la más pequeña derrota se ponía a berrear como el idiota que era en realidad?</p>
<p>– Yo nunca dije eso. – Pasó su espada a su barbilla. Ulysses alzó el rostro, tenso y asustado de a dónde iría a parar el próximo ataque. – Serán los hijos de un conquistador… No los de un perdedor como tú. – </p>
<p>Tim entrecerró los ojos, apretando más la punta contra la piel de su no más futuro esposo. Los ojos de Ulysses comenzaron a humedecerse, pensando en que era su final. Era tan cobarde… Tim lo observó aburrido y tras un suspiro, lo dejó en paz, caminando hacia Ra’s.</p>
<p>Finalmente la expresión de Ra’s cambió, pero sólo para Tim. Era una sonrisa. Una orgullosa sonrisa. </p>
<p>Para salvar a estas tierras de la codicia y la destrucción del hombre, él, Ra’s Al Ghul, era la única opción que tenían. Tomaría cada parte de este continente y salvaría al mundo de lo que el hombre había hecho. Y para ello, sólo podía rodearse de personas fuertes, inteligentes, y lo más importantes, que lo valieran. </p>
<p>Era obvio entonces que él único que podía convertirse en su esposo, era un omega que tuviera todas esas cualidades y más. Y no había nadie en esta tierra o cualquiera otra que pudiera comparársele a Tim Drake.</p>
<p>Tim se recargó ligeramente en su pecho para besar sus labios, y él lo aceptó sin miramientos. </p>
<p>– ¡Tim! – Era la voz de su padre, que lo llamaba entre la sorpresa y la ofensa. Tim volteó a verlos. A ellos no los miraba con aburrimiento.  Lo hacía con la misma decepción con la que entró a este salón. – ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?</p>
<p>– ¿Hacerles qué? – Preguntó tomando su lugar, a un lado de Ra’s. – ¿Forzarlos a casarse con un bruto violento que sólo quiere abusarlos? –Pretendían entregarlo ciegamente a Ulysses, sin importarles qué podría pasarle. – Ustedes sabían de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, y aún así, decidieron que era mejor ir en contra de todos mis deseos. Querían creer y hacerme creer que esto es lo único que podía hacer… –</p>
<p>Tim nunca odió su condición como Omega hasta el día en que lo comprometieron con Ulysses. Siempre creyó que podía dar más, entregar más. Que el regalo que podía dar con su vientre era sólo una más de sus cualidades. Para su fortuna, el hombre al que amaba a espaldas de sus padres, pensaba lo mismo que él. Siempre pudo ser libre con él. Lo amaba. Lo valoraba. Sólo bastó que Tim lo pidiera, y Ra’s lo cumpliría. </p>
<p>– Tú… – Ulysses aún sangraba, pero estaba más ocupado despotricando. – ¡Eres una maldita perra traidora! ¡Voy a cazarte! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Tu sangre va a pintar mis estandartes! ¡Voy a--¡</p>
<p>– Suficiente. – Declaró Ra’s. Sacó su espada, y con dos pasos y un movimiento, la voz de Ulysses Armstrong calló para siempre. La cabeza cayó y rodó lentamente hacia los pies del sacerdote, que la observó con horror. El cuerpo cayó frente a Ra’s, aun con algunos espasmos debido a la súbita muerte. </p>
<p>Tim ni siquiera parpadeó. </p>
<p>Hubiera deseado hacerlo él mismo.</p>
<p>– No necesitamos tomar estas tierras. Estas tierras son nuestras. Mías, y de mi esposo. – Ra’s sacudió su espada, dejando una estela de sangre marcada en el suelo. – Y desde aquí, nuestro ejercito seguirá avanzando. Pero…</p>
<p>Afiló sus ojos, observando a su alrededor.</p>
<p>– Ustedes, nobles que fueron en contra de los deseos de su señor… Traidores. Sería impensable tenerlos cerca. – hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, y los hombres ataviados en negro movieron sus espadas en otra posición, listos para atacar. – Pagarán por desobedecer. – Pegaron un grito ahogado, aterrorizado, aferrados los unos a los otros. Uno que otro gritó por piedad, pero Ra’s los ignoró por completo, volteando para estirar la mano hacia Tim.</p>
<p>Este sonrió. Tim caminó hacia su amado, tomando su mano y yendo junto a el con sus padres.  </p>
<p>Los dos guardias a cada lado de los Drake, temblando, intentaron atacar a Ra’s, pero dos de sus hombres aparecieron y más rápido de lo que pudieron esperar, fueron reducidos hasta quedar de igual que los demás guerreros.</p>
<p>Jack ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su espada. Sabía que era inútil. Sólo permaneció lo más firme que podía, empujando a su esposa detrás de él.</p>
<p>– Tim… – Susurró la mujer, como si implorara piedad con ello. Tim no le contestó. Ella antes que nadie debió decir algo, defenderlo… mas nunca lo hizo.</p>
<p>– No voy a matarlos. – Aseguro Ra’s, que le ganaba al menos por una cabeza en altura a Jack. – Son mis suegros.</p>
<p>– Y tristemente… aún los amo. – Completó Tim, en un tono pesado, como si ese amor fuera una carga.</p>
<p>– Pero tampoco puedo perdonarlos. – Los hombres que habían matado a los guardias se acercaron a ambos señores, tomándolos de los brazos por la espalda. Janet gritó asustada, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a lastimarlos. – Tim es el heredero y el verdadero dueño de estas tierras. Y ustedes… me encargaré que su prisión de por vida, sea cómoda.</p>
<p>Con un gesto de Ra’s, los padres de Tim comenzaron a ser llevados fuera del salón. Jack le dio una mirada más a Tim, como si aún no pudiera procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Su hijo le había hecho esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero Tim permaneció firme, en su posición. En esos asientos elevados que ahora eran suyos.</p>
<p>Una vez que ambos desaparecieron del recinto, los hombres de Ra’s restantes alzaron sus espadas y comenzaron a asesinar a todos los verdaderos traidores. Todos los que vendieron a Tim como un pedazo de carne.</p>
<p>Ra’s abrazó por la cintura a Tim, apegándolo a él. El joven omega posó sus manos sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa tranquila, observando sus ojos, ignorando todos los gritos a su alrededor. </p>
<p>– ¿Estás complacido, amado mío? – Mencionó con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro y acomodando uno de sus largos mechones negros detrás de su oreja.</p>
<p>– Más que complacido… Feliz. – Se alzó para poder besarlo, suave y tranquilo. Este no era el lugar para dar un espectáculo. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar solos. Tenían todo el tiempo por delante para estar juntos. – Ahora nadie podrá detenernos… –</p>
<p>Ra’s asintió, orgulloso. Había hecho la elección correcta. Timothy era la última pieza para asegurar su el éxito de su misión. </p>
<p>– Contigo a mi lado, puedo asegurártelo, amado mío. – Y lo besó una vez más, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. –</p>
<p>¿Qué eran unas cuantas decenas de muertos?</p>
<p>¿Qué eran unos cuantos litros de sangre?</p>
<p>De aquí en adelante, sólo les esperaba la victoria… </p>
<p>Y la felicidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me gusta pensar que Ra's ama a Tim no sólo por su belleza, si no por todos sus talentos.</p>
<p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<br/>Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>